Cuando las cosas solo ocurren
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Otro universo alterno. Leanlo...
1. Cap 1: Misty

Nota: Ok, Pokémon no me pertenece...

"... CUANDO LAS COSAS SOLO OCURREN ..."

Una agónica jornada:

El reloj de pared marcaba las 11:00 de la noche.

La planta alta del hospital se encontraba sumida en el más absoluto silencio.

-Bueno, Willie. Mi tiempo acaba de expirar, me voy a casa...- dijo una joven observando la hora con ojos cansados. Esta tendría alrededor de 25 años. Era alta y aunque vestía un guardapolvo blanco, se podía adivinar las esbeltas y bien definidas líneas de su cuerpo bajo este. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con una gruesa hebilla de dientes anchos y por lo tanto no se podía precisar con exactitud que tan largo era, pero su color rojo natural llamaba poderosamente la atención. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, causando un bonito contraste con el cristalino color aqua de sus ojos.

-Te ves agotada, Misty. Tómate un largo descanso, te lo mereces...- respondió otra muchacha quien presumiblemente debía ser Willie. La cual usaba un amplio pantalón celeste claro y una chaqueta corta con bolsillos delanteros haciendo juego. Tenía pelo verde oscuro envuelto en un prolijo rodete y a diferencia de su amiga, quien mostraba un claro signo de cansancio en su pálido rostro, ella tenía una expresión despierta y risueña.

-¿Hoy te toca la guardia a ti?-

-Así es, Misty.- Willie sonrió. Tenía 28 años y unos ojos increíblemente azules -¿No quieres un café antes de irte?-

La otra joven sacudió suavemente la cabeza –No gracias... Quiero llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.-

-Entonces,  espero verte mañana.-

-Lo dudo, entro a las 8:00 am.-

-No te preocupes a esas horas todavía estoy dando vueltas por aquí...-

-¿Qué encuentras tan agradable  para quedarte hasta tan tarde?.-

-Me las rebusco...- Willie le guiñó un ojo –Molestar al doctor Gary es una de mis favoritas.-

-Oh, eres terrible.-

Willie puso una cara de inocente espanto -¿Yo...?. Solo soy una simple y muy bonita enfermera de cirugía.-

Misty sonrió en tanto se masajeaba la sien con los dedos –Sí, seguro. En ese caso será hasta mañana, que te diviertas Willie.-

-Gracias, que descanses.-

La muchacha se alejó por el largo corredor silencioso, mientras se quitaba su inmaculada vestimenta. Se sentía mas a gusto con el pantalón de jean negro y la blusa de algodón que llevaba puesta debajo.

Abrió la puerta del locker que le pertenecía y cambió sus sandalias de taco por unas cómodas zapatillas de tela. Dobló cuidadosamente su guardapolvo y lo acomodó en una esquina. Por último agarró su bolso y tras colgárselo en el hombro, se dirigió al baño.

Misty observó la desgarbada imagen que el espejo le devolvía de sí. Era patética. Su piel tenía un leve color ceniciento y los párpados le pesaban como plomo. Abrió la canilla y se lavó la cara una y otra vez, en un intento de reanimarse.

Ya era cerca de medianoche.

***

Se encontraba esperando el ascensor, cuando Willie llegó a ella corriendo y se detuvo sin aliento. Tenía el cabello oculto bajo una cofia blanca y un barbijo se anudaba a su cuello aunque no lo llevaba puesto.

-Misty... ah... que... suerte... que te encuentro...- alegó respirando dificultosamente por la carrera que se había hecho.

La nombrada la miró suplicante –_No otra emergencia..._-

-Pensé que ya te habías ido...-

-Pues, me estoy yendo...- las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Lo siento, te necesitamos...- Willie hizo una pausa diplomática –Hubo un accidente, acaban de llegar los heridos y algunos de gravedad. Hacemos lo que podemos, pero no nos damos abasto. Gary quiere que te hagas cargo de la guardia... por un rato.-

-No.-

-Myst...-

-No.-

-Por favor...-

-Estoy muy cansada...-

-Lo sé y... solo será hasta que terminemos con las cirugías. Los demás doctores están ocupados en esto y eres la única que nos queda...-

Misty bufó –Está bien. Aunque solo estaré hora y ½ .-

-Gracias, Myst, se lo diré al jefe.- y tras darle un golpecito en el hombro, Willie se alejó corriendo por donde había venido.

La joven pelirroja observó consternada como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban frente a sus ojos. Echó un largo suspiro resignado -_¿Y quién me mandó a meterme en esta profesión...?_-

***

Caminó por un sombrío corredor amarillo, dando tumbos. Molesta consigo misma.

En el aire se olía un suave aroma a café recién hecho.

Abrió una puerta.

-¡Misty!. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con autentico asombro una muchacha de cabello verde agua, quien usaba un uniforme idéntico al de Willie solo que en un color rosa.

-Hola, Duplica.- contestó la recién llegada dejándose caer en una silla.

La muchacha de antes vertió un liquido oscuro en una taza, y se la tendió:

-Si mal no recuerdo tuviste guardia la semana pasada. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No tendrías que estar en tu casa?.- reiteró sentándose frente a ella.

-Hubo un accidente...-

Duplica asintió –Entiendo.-

-Por eso tengo que hacerme cargo de este sector.-

-Ah.-

-¿Cómo está todo por aquí?. ¿Tranquilo? -bebió un sorbo- ¿Hay gente para atender?.-

-Todo normal por ahora, no te preocupes. –Duplica revisó fijamente una lista e inmediatamente soltó una débil carcajada –En cuanto a lo otro...-

-Me lo temía.-

Volvió a reírse, pero al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Misty, decidió que lo mejor era mantener compostura. Se aclaró la garganta –Solo hay un chico.-

-¿Algo grave?.-

-No, al parecer un golpe en el brazo derecho.-

-Perfecto.- Misty dejó la taza vacía en la mesa. De pronto miró a su alrededor -¿Dónde están las demás?.-

Duplica volvió a reírse con ganas y a callarse inmediatamente después.

-Están con el paciente...- murmuró con una voz que intentó ser seria.

-¿Las tres?.-

-Creo que debió sentirse _muy_ _solito_...-

Misty arqueó las cejas -¿Solito?.-

-Si, tu sabes cómo son los chicos de ahora...- Duplica reprimió una nueva risita –Le temen a la oscuridad...-

-Pues, ve a decirles a esas tres flojas que vengan inmediatamente. –señaló la puerta y con un rugido terminante agregó -¡Ya!.-

La orden no se dejó repetir, pues Duplica tras añadir un :-Enseguida, doctora... Enseguida... –desapareció corriendo sin chistar.

Misty permaneció sentada observando toda la escena.

-_Creo que se me fue la mano_...- pensó encogiéndose de hombros –_Pero, a estas chicas no hay que darles demasiada libertad...-_

Minutos después, los ecos de varias risas histéricas se oyeron por el pasillo, acercándose al pequeño gabinete en el que ella se encontraba.

Duplica fue la primera en entrar, seguida de tres risueñas jóvenes que vestían en igual forma que la primera. Al ver la expresión irascible en el serio rostro de Misty, estas automáticamente se callaron y esperaron con aire sumiso el sermón, que sin duda, vendría a continuación.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes? –preguntó Misty poniéndose de pie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Con un paciente. –respondió inocentemente una muchacha de cabello azul violáceo, quien parecía ser la menor del grupo.

-¿Las tres, Casey?.-

-Pero no era cualquier paciente, Misty. –intervino otra chica de largo pelo azul marino, la cual hablaba con un gracioso acento campechano.

-¡Lara tiene razón!.- agregó la que no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Esta tenía cabello castaño oscuro y se veía que era la más coqueta del grupo, ya que tenía los labios pintados de rosa. –Si tú lo vieras, Misty...-

-¡No me importa si es Brad Pitt en persona! (Eh... gustos de la autora aparte...). Ustedes son enfermeras y están en horas de trabajo. Deberían estar ayudando a Duplica, no flirteando con los pacientes.-

Una risita ahogada siguió a las palabras de Misty.

-Duplica, por favor... Estoy tratando de poner un poco de orden.-

-Lo siento...-

-Myst ¿Y qué haces tu aquí?. ¿No estuviste ya la semana pasada?- preguntó la muchacha que había hablado a lo último.

-Así es Giselle.-  Interrumpió Duplica riendo –Pero, esta es una jugarreta del jefe, quien como debía quedarse toda la noche en el hospital, ideó todo este lío para que nuestra amiga Misty le hiciera "compañía".-

Las muchachas se rieron disimuladamente.

-¡Cállate Duplica!.- replicó una sonrojada Misty –Hubo un accidente y yo era la única que podía hacerse cargo de la guardia...-                                                                             

-Oh, claro...-

-Ya chicas, no la apenen...- murmuró Lara, quien provocó un nuevo torrente de risas gracias a su marcado acento de campo –Mejor vámonos a hacer nuestra ronda nocturna...-

-Duplica y yo iremos a atender al "famoso" paciente.- dijo Misty.

-Nada mas cerca de la verdad...- añadió Casey.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

-¿Qué?.-

-Nada. ¿Quieres qué te traiga tu guardapolvo?- se ofreció amablemente Giselle.

Misty se miró. Sin duda, estar de jean y camisa no era lo más apropiado para atender a alguien...

-No, así estoy cómoda.  Según Duplica, solo es un pequeño esguince...-

***                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Estaba llegando al consultorio seguida de la enfermera, cuando a pocos pasos se detuvo.

-¡Odio este mugroso hospital...!- decía una voz masculina muy alterada que provenía de ahí adentro –No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir aquí...-

-Ya te lo expliqué, pero parece que no me prestas atención.- replicó otra voz grave en un tono mucho más calmado.

-¡Soy el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo (Patético...)!. ¡ Debería estra en un lugar mas acorde a mi imagen!. ¿Qué dirían los periodistas si se enteraran que YO estoy en un sitio como este?.-

-No creo que tengan tanto tiempo como para perderlo contigo... y en cuanto a lo otro, es el centro de asistencia que teníamos mas cerca.- explicó pacientemente quien había hablado segundo.

-Esa es una excusa tonta... –hubo un corto período de silencio y luego un suspiro amortiguado- Y este maldito brazo que me duele.-

-No te preocupes ya vendrán a atenderte...-

-¡Llevas diciendo eso hace ½ hora!- arremetió la voz histerica en tono furioso- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido el maldito doctor?. ¿Es que no hay ninguno en este lugar de mala muerte?.-

Afuera Misty apretó los puños muy enojada. Asu lado, Duplica la estaba pasando de lo mas divertido. Decidió que ya había escuchado demasiado por parte del malhumorado individuo, y tras erguirse orgullosamente entró a paso firme,y muy segura de si misma, al consultorio.

-SÍ, hay un doctor en este hospital.- dijo con autoridad. Y levantando la barbilla en un coqueto gesto altivo, finalizó –YO.-

Unos perspicaces ojos marrones provenientes del atractivo rostro de un joven, la observaron con suma admiración.

-¿Usted es quién necesita atención medica?- prosiguió Misty dirigiéndose al joven de cabello negro, dueño de esos inmensos ojos oscuros que permanecían fijos en ella, y cuyos labios se habian abierto en un gesto que no pudo descifrar.

-Eh..., si señorita.- intervino un muchacho que estaba sentado al lado del anterior, el cual tenia la piel tostada y unos delgados ojos que nunca se abrieron –Mi amigo acaba de darse un golpe, y me temo que su brazo ha sufrido todo el impacto.-

-Oh...- murmuró Misty viendo como el susodicho se aferraba con una mano, el hombro derecho. Se le acercó –Permítame verlo.-

Este pareció reaccionar -¿Perdón?.-

-Permítame ver su brazo.-

-¿Usted?.-

Misty parpadeó molesta -¿Tiene algun problema?.-

Él sonrió –No tengo _ningun_ problema en que usted  me revise, pero espero al doctor.-

-Yo soy la doctora que está de guardia, señor...-

El joven la observó con sorpresa -¿Usted es qué...?.-

Duplica soltó una risita que no ayudó mucho a la situación...

-Doctora. Ahora si me permite...-

-Usted no puede ser lo que dice... ¿A cuántos profesionales ha sobornado?.-

La risa de Duplica aumentó aín mas...

-¿Perdón...?.-

-Que a cuantos profesionales ha sobornado para obtener su diploma.-

-Mire, no le permito...-

-Es demasiado joven –la interrumpió el muchacho ladeando la cabeza – Una chica como usted no perderia su tiempo en un lugar como este.-

Misty frunció los labios, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse –Tengo mis razones.-

-Ash, ya...- intervino el joven que lo acompañaba, quien se habia mantenido en silencio hasta el momento –Cálmate, no estamoa aquí para pelear. Deja que la doctora te atienda.-

El aludido se volvió a él sonriendo –No quiero pelear, Brock. Es solo que me parece... extraña. Ya que no lleva una ropa adecuada para atender...-

Las mejillas de Misty se colorearon de un agradabla rubor  -_Idiota_...-

-Pues, sino queda otra...-el muchacho suspiró –Quedo en sus manos, doctora.-

Ella se volvió a su acompañante -¿Podría esperar afuera por favor?.-

-Por supuesto.-

Misty esperó a que el muchacho moreno saliera, luego tomó una carpeta y una lapicera. Se aclaró la garganta  -Dígame su nombre y apellido.-

-¿Cómo dijo...?.-

-Tengo que llenar la ficha de su atención medica- explicó con impaciencia –Por favor, dígame su nombre y apellido.-

-Es una broma, verdad?.- preguntó con voz irritada el joven de cabello negro.

-Conteste.- dijo Misty.

Él la observó duramente. Parecía muy enojado.

-¿Qué acaso no sabe quién soy yo?.- inquirió furioso.

Ella levantó la vista de la carpeta y lo miró sin pestañear. Movió la cabeza negativamente:

-No, no sé quien es usted... ¿Porqué no me lo dice?.-

-Soy una persona muy famosa, uno de los hombres mas codiciados del momento...- pausó como esperando que ella misma se contestara.

Duplica ocultó el eco de una nueva risa tras la palma de su mano...

Misty arqueó una ceja –No miro televisión. Paso 15 horas en el hospital todos los dias... y no gasto el poco tiempo que me queda en los programas de espectáculo. –suspiró con fastidio –Conteste.-

-Soy uno de los tres mejores maestros Pokémon que existen...-

-El mundo Pokémon no me interesa...-

Duplica decidió intervenir risitas a la par –Él es el señor Ash Ketchum, Misty. Famoso por ser uno de los entrenadores mas jóvenes del planeta. Miembro honorable de la Liga Internacional Pokémon  y actualmente es parte del consejo que lidera la Elite four... Como él mismo dijo, es uno de los solteros mas codiciados del momento , y aunque muchas mujeres han tratado de conquistarlo, él dice que no ha conocido aún a la chica indicada qu...-

-Gracias, Duplica. Gracias.- la interrumpió Misty haciendole un gesto con la mano –Con que Señor Ash Ketchum, eh?.-

-Así es...- él sonrió orgulloso –Aunque su enfermera se ha quedado corta con las cosas que ha dicho...-

-No lo dudo.- ella anotó el nombre en la ficha -¿Edad?.-

-25 años.-

-¿Domicilio?.-

-Por el momento Pallet Town.-

-¿Estado civil?.-

-Soltero... ¿porqué?. ¿Acaso aspira a ocupar el puesto de esposa?.-

Misty entornó los ojos levemente sonrojada. Las deslumbrantes pupilas del joven estaban fijas en ella –Es una pregunta de rutina.- murmuró –No se haga esperanzas... ¿Nacionalidad?.-

Se oyó una estridente carcajada, proveniente de algun lugar de detrás de ellos...

***

-¿Cómo dice que se cayó?.-

El joven titubeó un poco –Bueno... no recuerdo realmente... El piso estaba mojado, resbalé y... creo que todo el peso de mi cuerpo recayó sobre el brazo.-

-Mmhm...- Misty asintió pensativa, luego se giró a la muchacha que estaba parada detrás de ella –Duplica tráeme unas tijeras para cortar la manga de esta camisa.-

-Claro, doctora.-

Luego se acercó a él, quien pareció ponerse tenso:

-¿Qué me va a hacer?.-

-¿Qué acaso no escuchó?.-

-Oiga, no puede estropear mi ropa así nada mas...-

Misty fingió no oirlo y de un practico movimiento cortó la tela. Frunció levemente el ceño al  notar una enorme hematoma morada cerca del codo.  Severos moretones oscurecían la  parte superior del hombro.

-¿Puede mover el brazo?.- le preguntó preocupada.

-No me gusta el tono de su voz. –replicó el muchacho moviendo el brazo unos cuantos centímetros, aunque su rostro estaba pálido de dolor.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción –Eso significa que no se lo ha quebrado.- se untó las manos con una crema y comenzó a deslizar la yema de los dedos desde la corvatura del hombro, hasta su muñeca en pequeños movimientos circulares.

Él la estaba mirando de un modo _muy_ extraño.

-¿Le duele?.-

-No...- seguia observándola –Se siente bien...-

Duplica sacudió la cabeza.

-Le puse un ungüento, este evitará que se formen mas moretones y le calmará un poco el dolor.-Misty se incorporó limpiándose las manos con una toalla –No tiene porqué preocuparse, es solo un esguince.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?.-

Ella se dio la vuelta ignorándolo –Mi enfermera lo vendará y usted mantendrá su brazo en reposo absoluto por unos cuantos días...-

-¿Solo eso?.-

Misty se sentó en el borde del escritorio, mientras Duplica procedía a hacer lo indicado. Lo miró maliciosamente –Y supongo que por unas semanas deberá suprimir toda "maratón" nocturna...-

-No entiendo a qué se refiere..-dijo él desviando la vista de ella.

-Oh, usted me entiende muy bien. La gente no suele ser tan estupida como para caerse a la 1:30 de la madrugada. Usted estaba haciendo una visita "ilegal"  en casa de alguna mujer y fue descubierto: _a)_ por su padre, _b)_ novio, o lo que es aún peor, _c)_ marido. En consecuencia salió corriendo del lugar del hecho, cayendose luego ante la urgencia obvia de desaparecer.-

Él no dijo nada.

Misty solo sonrió satisfecha al notar el rostro rojo de su paciente. Añadió risueña:

--Gracias, acaba de confirmármelo usted.-

-Cállase, quiere?.- refunfuñó el pobre muchacho –O váyase al diablo.-

Ella dejó escapar una cristalina risa de niña, que flotó en el aire como una agradable lluvia de verano.De pronto se acordó del cansancio, y el agotamiento que habia sentido tiempo atrás. Lo había olvidado.

Volvió a reir suavemente  y unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas rosadas...

Él habia vuelto a observarla de ese modo extraño. Como si ella fuera una especie de divinidad que nunca habia visto...

**_To be continued..._**

Nota:

Aqui, _Sumi_ molestando con su segundo fic propio (si, otro mas...)

Espero que le guste a alguien, o al menos sirva para quitarles ½ hora de aburrimiento...

Hasta el siguiente capitulo (gracias a Dios esta historia solo durará cuatro. n_n ).

Si alguien quiere contactarme (para que deje de escribir o me calle, por ejemplo...) puede hacerlo a:

_Mewlys_sumiprii@ciudad.com.ar_

Dedico este primer capitulo a Toshi, a quien quiero un montón, y también a Ashito. Ambos son mis dos amores...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           


	2. Cap 2: Ash

Ok, Pokemon sigue sin pertenecerme...

**"...CUANDO LAS COSAS SOLO OCURREN..."**

Capitulo 2: _Ash_

**_¿Existe el amor a Primera vista?_**

La muchacha pelirroja seguia riendo, ignorandolo completamente. Llevo una mano a sus labios, en un intento de serenarse. El observo sus dedos, eran largos y delicados. Tenia las uñas cortas pero bien cuidadas, cubiertas por uns tenue pelicula de brillo transparente. Inconscientemente bajo la vista hasta su mano izquierda, la cual reposaba en el borde del escritorio en el que estaba sentada, no hallo ningun anillo comprometedor.

-Doctora...-

La voz de la enfermera interrumpio el riguroso estudio que Ash estaba haciendole.

Ella se giro, ya mas serena:-¿Qué?-

-Si ya no me necesita me retiro.-

-Ve, Duplica. Ve.- le respondio haciendole un pequeño gesto –Dile a las muchachas que preparen café.-

Luego de que la enfermera se marchara, la joven se volvio a él.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos vitales, cuando abruptamente él aparto la vista de ella. Permanecio serio, con el ceño fruncido.

Podia sentir que todavia ella lo estaba mirando, seguramente con cierta intriga:

-Bien- afirmo luego con calma –Señor " yo soy el mejor", tengo muy buenas noticias...-

Ash apreto los dientes -¿_Señor " yo soy el mejor"_?-

-Sin duda sera provechoso para usted y para mi-

-Solo digame que ya me puedo ir-

-Es exactamente lo que le estaba por dec...- los ecos de unos apurados pasos la interrumpieron.

Ash miro hacia la puerta. Una joven de cabello verde oscuro acababa de entrar, debia ser enfermera ya que su uniforme asi lo determinaba, aunque este era de color celeste claro.

-Willie...- murmuro la doctora al parecer bastante asombrada.

-Tengo novedades para ti, Myst- respondio la recien llegada –El jefe dice que ya te puedes ir.-

-Fantastico.-

-Y tienes permiso de entrar al mediodia.-

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio: - Aun mas fantastico.-

-Yo solo vine a decirte eso...-

-Gracias Willie ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien.-

-Entonces espero que el resto de la noche transcurra en paz.-

-Yo tambienlo espero... Oye Myst ¿Y te falta mucho?-

Ella se rió al señalar a Ash –No, solo recetarle un calmante al señor "yo soy el mejor" y enviarlo a su casa.-

La enfermera arqueo una ceja al notar por fin su presencia. Acto seguido sacudio la cabeza al advertir a quien él estaba viendo y... que no era ella precisamente... se aclaró la garganta:

-A proposito...- Añadió con voz traaviesa, enredandose un mechón de cabello verde en el dedo -¿Quién es el apuesto joven moreno que esta ahí afuera?-

-Oh, Willie ¡Tu no cambias! El chico de ahí afuera es...-

-Mi amigo y su nombre es Brock- la interrumpio Ash, mirandola de soslayo. Ella tenia una mueca de  fastidio –Tiene 28 años y es _muy_ soltero.- (¿Desesperadamente soltero?^^)

Sonrió complacido consigo mismo, sin lugar a dudas el mencionado se lo iba a agradecer en un futuro cercano...

La recien llegada le brindó un simpatico gesto:-¡Oh, que buenas noticias!-

Él observó muy divertido como la muchacha pelirroja se restregaba la frente con aire tragico, al advertir la estupida expresion que habia adoptado el rostro de su amiga.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya...- la enfermera continuó. Se alisó el uniforme y acomodó los largos mechones de cabello verde detrás de la oreja -¿Cómo me veo Myst? ¿Estoy bien?-

-Perfecta Willie...-

-Ok, entonces, nos vemos.-

* * *

Ash se  dedicó a observar el techo mientras ella anotaba algo en su ficha.

-Escuche- Agregó extrayendo una hoja de papel de un recetario, el cual tenia varias palabras escrita –Tomará este calmante cada 8 horas en caso de que sienta mucho dolor.-

Él tomó la receta sin mirarla –Gracias-

-Y por favor no deje de venir a controlarse. Si le molesta que sea yo quien lo atienda, puedo derivarlo a otro doctor... Verá, cuando no estamos de guardia nocturna, hay mucho profesionales trabajando en este _mugroso_ hospital.-

Ash farfulló algo ininteligible.

-Y como le decia, señor "yo soy el mejor", usted ya se puede ir y...- la joven se quedó en silencio contemplando fijamente.

En ese momento, él sintió como algo caliente se deslizaba, resbalandole por la sien. Se limpio tranquilamente con un dedo. Era una gruesa gota de sangre, que con suma rapidez fue seguida por otra.

-Oh, por Dios...- Oyó que decia la muchacha incorporandose.

Vio que ella se le acercaba a toda prisa. Se puso tenso -¿Qué pasa ahora?-

Entonces todo sucedió en un santiamen...

Al minuto siguiente, Ash encontró su propia cabeza en manos de la joven. Bruscamente ladeada a un costado y él podia sentir como sus dedos se movian agiles bajo la espesa mata de cabello negro, intentando localizar al  herida.

Sin poder evitarlo, se movio algo incomodo.

-Quedese quieto- Fue la orden que recibio en tono autoritario.

Obedecio fielmente hasta cierto punto. No le era tan facil hacerlo, considerando la corta distancia que los separaba, y el hecho de que su cabeza descansaba ligeramente apoyada en el pecho de ella. Trató de mantenerse rigido y de desechar las ideas absurdas que aparecieron en su mente, pero el temblor involuntario que lo invadia al advertir lo cerca que estaba de esa chica en particular, no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

Por alguna estupida razon sintio su rostro enrojecer. Rapidamente se concentró en mantener la vista clavada en el piso e ignorar el agradable calor perfumado que redeaba a la joven.

Ella completamente ajena a todo, continuó con su observación.

_-Dim...¿Cuánto tiempo mas...?-_ él cerro los ojos con fuerza _-¿Qué diablos me pasa? Estoy actuando como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de una chica... Es patetico, mi comportamiento se asemeja al de un adolescente alborotado...¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Impresionarla...?_-

-¿Por qué no me dijo que se habia golpeado la cabeza?- una voz alterada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Usted nunca me lo preguntó...-

-Es... ¡Es un irresponsable!- El semblante de la muchacha era tan blanco como la nieve misma -¡Duplica!-

-Oiga, no se moleste tanto, es solo un pequeño corte...-

-¡Callese!-

-Bueno no me grite que no soy sordo...-

Ella lo miró duramente, sus hermosos ojos color agua parecian de hielo.

-¡Duplica!-

La nombrada enfermera aparecio segundos despues: -¿Qué pasa Myst?-

-Trae lo necesario para cerrar una extensa herida.-

-¿Lo necesario....? ¿Hilo y aguja?-

-Lo que sea.-

Ash se enderezo timidamente:-¿Qué piensa hacerme?-

La joven, quien hasta el momento le daba la espalda, se volvio. Tenia una expresion cinica y sus rosados labios permanecian abiertos en una sonrisa sarcastica:

-Una pequeña sutura sin anestecia para cerrar el corte que tiene en la cabeza...- parpadeó -¿Alguna objeción?- 

Ash tragó dificultosamente: -_¿Sin anestesia?_-

* * *

-Corta...- ella le indico a la enfermera el borde de una hebra transparente.

-Listo...- murmuro la aludida echando una rapida ojeada al semblante livido del infortunado paciente –Será mejor que me retire.-

-Si, Duplica. Yo me hago cargo ahora- la joven pelirroja sonrió quitandose los guantes –Se ha comportado usted muy bien, debo reconocerlo.-

El pobre Ash no respondió. Seguía mordiendose el labio, como si la agonia fuera eterna. Advirtió que le colocaba una venda.

-¿Cómo se siente?-

Pensó en encogerse de hombros, pero cambio de idea debido al dolor:

-¿Quiere la verdad?- 

-Si...-

-¿La Momia II le dice algo?-

Ella se rió.

De hecho la apariencia del chico confirmaba sus propias palabras: El brazo derecho estaba vendado y colgaba inmovil en una especie de cabestrillo improvisado, mientras una gasa cubria la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Y eso que aun no sabe lo mejor...-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Me temo que malas noticias para usted...-

-Deje el suspenso ¿Acaso me voy a morir?-

-No exactamente- Ella tomo aire, muy divertida –Pues vera, el golpe que sufrio en la cabeza no es cualquier cosa...-

-Continue-

-Tiene que permanecer internado en el hospital por un par de días...-

-¿Perdon?-

-Pues si, en observacion, hasta que descartemos el hecho de que no ha habido daños internos.-

-¿Dos días en este... lugar?- Preguntó Ash, olvidandose de disimular el tono repulsivo.

-Asi es. Ya mande a una de las muchachas a prepararle una habitación decente- Lo mró -Trate de no dormirse en las siguientes 3 horas...-

-¿Entonces... de verdad tendré que quedarme  aquí?- Reiteró el joven observandola fijamente.

Ella entrecerró los parpados en un gesto malicioso. Parecia muy conforme con su reaccion de contrariedad: 

-Si, de verdad.- asintio sonriendo. 

Ash arqueo una ceja la comprobar lo satisfecha que estaba al tener el mando completo de la situacion. La sonrisa jactansiosa que delineaba sus labios, dejaba muy en manifiesto el placer que sentia ante su desdichada suerte.

Él se aclaró la garganta, decidido a darle una pequeña muestra de su "buen humor":

-A proposito... ¿Seria tan amable de enviarme a una de sus 3 risueñas enfermeras para hacerme compañía por un buen rato? Es que no me gusta estar solo y como usted ya se va...-

El dulce gesto presuntuoso de la muchacha cambio rapidamente a una dura expresion de fastidio:

-¡Vayase al diablo!- le grito entre dientes y se dio la vuelta dando un portazo.

-Huh...- murmuro Ash –Creo que se enojo...-

* * *

Brock se sirvio agua mineral y volvio a sentarse con el vaso de plastico en la mano. Bebió de a sorbos, mientras paseaba la vista por la habitacion. Era espaciosa y muy bien iluminada por el amplio ventanal frente a él. Las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas y un tibio sol de media mañana se calaba a travez de él.

-Ciertamente se ve bien. Es una bonita habitacion.- mururo dirigiendose al joven de cabello negro, que recostado en una cama, simulaba poner toda su atencion en una revista que una de las enfermeras le habia traido tiempo atrás:-¿Cómo te sientes,Ash?- Agregó.

El nombrado lo miró por sobre lo que estaba leyendo –Estupendo-

-¿En serio?-

Ash observo la bata celeste de internacion que llevaba puesta, el brazo vendado y repitio con cierto sarcasmo:

-Estupendo-

Brock rió -¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?-

-Si, traeme algo de comer... muero de hambre.-

-Pero Ash, tomaste el desayuno hace dos horas.-

-Dile a Casey o a Giselle que me traigan de comer... por favor...-

-¿Y ellas son...?-

-Mis enfermeras, las que me consienten en todo...-

-Ah- Brock carraspeó –Yo pensé que la que te gustaba era la doctora...-

Ash arqueo una ceja como si desaprobara lo antedicho: -¿Quién?-

-Oh, vamos ¡No tienes que fingir conmigo! yo vi de que manera la mirabas... como un lobo hambriento frente a una indefensa oveja...-

-Exageras-

-¿Y entonces porque te sonrojas como niña?-

-Esta bien... no te voy a negar que es bonita.-

-Mmhm...-

-Bueno, muy bonita.- replico Ash totalmente rojo.

-¿Y?-

-Y que si, la he mirado un par de veces.- el rubor seguia en aumento.

-¿Solo un par...? Yo oí a una tal Duplica comentandole a sus amigas las form descarada en que ese paciente observaba a la doctora, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima...-

Ash no contesto, desvio la vista hacia la delgada manta que lo cubria. Paso mucho tiempo para que su rostro resuperara el color natural y para que su voz saliera en un tono mas seguro:

-Es solo un enamoramiento platonico.- explico con calma –Como el de una alumna con su profesor, o el de un fan con su estrella favorita de cine...-

-¿Estas seguro?- Brock se acomodo en la silla –Yo diria que es un amor a primera vista.-

-El amor a primera vista no existe.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Hasta ahora nunca me ha pasado-

-Tu lo has dicho... _hasta ahora..._-

* * * 

Ash acomodo la cabeza en la almohada, aprovechando que Brock se habia ido a flirtear con la enfermera, que tan impresionada habia quedado de su presencia. Decidio emplear las dos horas que tenia antes del almuerzo, para echarse una breve siesta. Cerro los ojos, el episodio de la sutura vino a su memoria. recordo cuan incomodo se sintio al advertir lo cerca que estaba de esa hermosa criatura. O esa emocion confusa al respirar el suave aroma que la rodeaba.

Incoscientemente llevó una mano a los ojos y se los apretó: ¿Qué demonios se suponia que estaba haciendo?. No podia arriesgar su reputacion por una simple chica de hospital. Despues de todo, él era una persona famosa, tenia una imagen que proteger. No iba a dejarse arrastras por un simple capricho...

_-Hey, Duplica. Hola...-_

_-Myst viniste temprano...-_

Ninguna mujer por mas bonita que fuera, alteraria de esa forma sus emociones. Y no le importaba que su cebllo fuera del mismo color de las hojas en otoño, su estacion favorita (Y la mia ^^) O que el irei de sus ojos conservara siempre ese impecable y fragil celeste agua. O que sus labios entreabierto en ese gesto de coqueta malicia, lo incitara a tomar cartas en el asunto.

_-Es que no encontraba que hacer en casa.-_

_-¿No sera que extrañas a tus pacientes?-_

_-Puede ser...-_

No señor, ninguna pelirroja atractiva alborotaria sus hormonas. Ninguna, y esa era la ultima palabra...

_-¿Y como sigue mi paciente gruñon?-_

_-¿Quién? ¿El señor Yo soy el mejor? Pues, dejame decirte Myst, que tanto Casey como Gselle no han hecho otra cosa que consentirlo en toda la mañana...-_

-Ash abrio los ojos de golpe, depertandose de su sopor. Las voces distantes que habia oido a medida que sus pensamientos se desarrollaban, comenzaron a acercarse. Por el pasillo le llegaban los ecosa de las pisada,el vivo repiqueteo de unos tacos al rozar el suelo. Reconocio la voz de _ella_.

Se incorporo acomodandose a medias.

-Buenos dias.-

El levantó la vista. _Ella_ habia entrado seguida de la infaltable Duplica y su estupida sonrisita complice. Hizo una ligera inclinacion de cabeza, aunque se sentia mas tieso que un palo, y contesto:

-Buenos días...-

La doctora se acerco a la ventana y la abrió.

Ash approvechó para darle una ojeada: Por fin traia el guardapolvo blanco, el cual le llegaba unos pocos centimetros arriba de la rodilla. bajo este se veia un pantalón de vestir. Bajo este se veia un pantalon de vestir negro y mas abajo unas sandalias de taco.

Sevolvio a él:- ¿Cómo paso la noche?-

Desde esa posicion el seol de mediamañana iluminaba su largo cabello rojo, dandole un suave matiz cobrizo. Estaba suelto y ondeaba libremente alrededor de su cuello.

-Bien-

Sabia que la estaba observando demasiado. Mas de lo que realmente deberia. 

-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto ella de pronto, un tenue rubor se deparramaba por sus mejillas.

Ash consiguio mover la cabeza con cierta dificultad –No...-

La muchacha volvio su atención hacia la ventana, como si repentinamente hubiera hallado algo interesante para ver. Tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

Quizas ya se habia dado cuenta de su osada insistencia.

-Si todo sigue asi mañana tendra su alta-

-¿Mañana?-

Ella lo miro-Si-

-Eh... Misty- la enfermera intervino-Deberias ver tu misma como evoluciona la herida en su cabeza-

En respuesta, la joven, se acerco a el, indicándole con un gesto que ladeara el cuello. Sin rodeos coloco las manos bajo su barbilla; y dio inicio a una nueva tortura.

El tiempo parecio pasar muy lentamente, mientras Ash volvia a experimentar esa extraña mezcla de ahogo y temor.

Se quedo rigido, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar lo bien que ella olia esa mañana.

-Alcohol...-

El reacciono de golpe -¿Qué...?-

-Pues, esto no tiene buen aspecto. Necesito desinfectarlo-

Se oyeron unos pasos –Aquí tienes, Myst-

Una pausa momentánea y ella contesto –Gracias Duplica-

Y antes que Ash abriera la boca para quejarse, la muchacha empapo un algodón en el liquido y procedio a limpiar la herida.

-Vamos, puede gritar si quiere- murmuro riendo cruelmente –Muchos pacientes lo hacen, y usted no sera la excepcion...-

No le contesto, pero agradecio silenciosamente el repentino dolor que inundo sus sentidos, el cual sirvio para distraer su atención y no pensar en lo relativamente cerca que ambos estaban.

Segundos después ella se aparto diciendo –Bueno, creo que ya lo he molestado bastante con mi presencia , y usted estara  ansioso de que me vaya y lo deje en paz-

Como nota final, Duplica se aclaro sonoramente la garganta.

Ash le dirigio una mirada asesina, indicándolo que por su bien evitara ese tipo de reacciones tan obvias. La aludida solo le sonrio inocentemente, ignorando por completo la amenaza.

A espaldas de ellos dos, la joven pelirroja termino de acomodar los papeles en la pequeña carpeta, completamente ajena al duelo de miradas que se habia desatado por su causa.

-¡Hola!- una alegre voz desde la puerta atrajo la atención de los tres.

-Willie.. pense que ya te habias ido-

-Pues no, Myst.. estaba fuera pasando un buen rato con... alguien. A propósito, creo que hay mucha gente por aquí, Duplica...-

La muchacha arqueo una ceja en mensaje silencioso- Ya puedes irte a casa-

-Si, entiendo cuando se quiren deshacer de mi...- fue la protesta que se oyo, antes que la nombrada se retirara.

-Y bien Ash, como sigues?- la recien llegada se acerco – Las muchachas me comentaron lo que esta mujer te hizo...- se volvio sonriendo a su amiga que se habia quedado boquiabierta- Has sido muy mala, Misty...-

-Oh, Willie, no te preocupes por mi. La doctora me acaba de decir que mañana tendre mi alta..-

-¿Y lo lamentas, cierto?-

Ash la observo fijamente, habia un extraño brillo  en sus ojos... ¿Acaso Brock habia abierto la boca?.

-Bien, ¿que significa esto?- intervino la otra muchacha cruzandose de brazos -¿Desde cuando ustedes se conocen?-

-Desde anoche-contestaron al unísono.

-¿Perdon...?-

Willie se volvio –Pues, me presento a su amigo Brock, y... creo que él y yo congeniamos muy bien.- se sonrojó.

-Oh ya veo...-

-Ademas Ash no es tan arrogante una vez que lo conoces...-

-Oh, gracias por el apoyo...- añadio el susodicho irónicamente.

-Es un buen chico, Myst- continuo diciendo la enfermera  en tanto lo señlalaba- Las muchachas incluida Duplica, le han tomado mucho afecto..-

-Oh...-

El se sonrojo débilmente ¿Por qué de repente le parecia que estaban tratando de venderlo al mejor postor?. De una forma muy sutil, claro, pero venderlo de todos modos.

Lo curioso fue que _ella_ volvio la cabeza un segundo y lo miro, pero no era la manera burlona que lo hacia hasta el momento, sino de otra forma. Habia un dejo de interes y sorpresa, como si acabara de verlo por primera vez.

Ella sonrio y Ash sintio que algo se movia dentro de si. No tenia tiempo de analizar la sensación,  salvo compararla con el subito cambio de ritmo cardiaco, casi un salto que se producia en momentos de miedos. 

En este caso, sin embargo, la sensación era lo opuesto al miedo.

-Oh, Myst, escucha- dijo Willie cambiando de tema –El jefe esta buscandote....-

-¿Y para que?-

-Supongo que para recompensarte por quedarte hasta tan tarde ayer...-

Ash se acomodo, mientras ambas continuaban hablando. Aun podia sentir  la tibia mirada de ella, la expresión de asombro que reflejaron sus ojos aldetenerse momentáneamente en los suyos.

Quizas debería considerar lo que Brock le habia dicho

* * *

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, levemente adormecido.

Las dos jóvenes llevaban casi 10 minutos hablando, y paulatinamente habian ido bajando el volumen de voz, hasta ser debiles susurros.

A pesar de su aletargamiento, él oia frases sueltas de la conversación. Pronto llego el momento en que dejo de escucharlas, para que su cuerpo se rindiera por completo al descanso.

Necesita espacio para pensar y asimilar la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando. Ordenar el desequilibrio en su cabeza y tomar una decisión.

Quizas a partir de lo que decidiera, su vida daria un giro de 180 grados.

Pero, habia tiempo de sobra para meditar... No era algo que tenia que ser resuelto ya...

-Oh, aquí estaban. Recorri todo el hospital buscandote....-

Ash reacciono de repente despertándose  al instante al registrar una gruesa voz que no habia oido nunca.

Un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad estaba con las muchachas. Su cabello era castaño , y vestia un guardapolvo blanco denunciando su profesión de medico.. Tenia claro el aspecto altanero de quien estaba acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido.

-Gary...- fue todo lo que dijo _ella_ sonriéndole- Hola.-

El individuo se acerco saludándole con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Myst. Que bueno que viniste temprano.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Bueno, ayer debido a mi culpa te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo la guardia, y me comentaron por ahí que te toco un paciente difícil...-

-Mmmm...- _ella_ miro un segundo a Ash, para luego centrar su atención en el medico –No fuen nada, hoy ya esta todo  arreglado.-

-Excelente.- _él_ le apreto suavemente el brazo brindándole una sonrisa.

Willie se aparto de ellos con gesto repugnante. Distraídamente fingio acomodarle la almohada.

-Haz algo- le murmuro entre dientes 

Ash aparto la vista de los dos para mirar a la enfermera- ¿Qué?-

-Sino haces algo, _él_ te ganara de mano...- Willie señalo al recien llegado –Y creeme que nunca te lo perdonaria.-

-¿De que estas hablando Willie?-

-Escucha, se muy bien lo que pasa...- lo miro tan fijamente que él se sonrojo –Tu no eres el unico que ha puesto sus ojos en nuestra amiga Misty...-

-Willie, yo...-

-Dejame terminar... Si bien no eres el unico que lo hizo....- le sonrio- Si, eres el unico que cuenta 100% con nuestro apoyo. Las muchachas y yo estamos a tu favor!-

El pobre Ash estaba totalmente rojo y aturdido –Eh... yo...-

-Oh, vamos!. No tienes que aparentar conmigo, se te nota a cada momento. Cuando la miras te olvidas de ocultar ese brillito en los ojos...- Willie le hizo una muequita traviesa –El nerviosismo que te domina cada vez que la tienes cerca, y que no sabes como ocultarlo, pero resulta tan evidente.-

-Eh...-

-Haz algo rapido- Se volvio al medico –EL lleva bastante tiempo rondándola y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar...-

Ambos se quedaron lo suficientemente callados, como para escuchar la charla que se desarrollaba entre los otros dos.

-...Oh, Gary, no lo se...- decia _ella_ jugueteando con el borde de su bata. Mantenia la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Myst?- el joven apoyo una mano en _su_ hombro –Solo quiero recompensarte por lo de ayer...-

-Pero si no fue nada-

Willie  le hizo un gesto a Ash y se acerco preguntando -¿Qué pasa?-

La muchacha la miro.

-Gary acaba de invitarme a almorzar...-

-Oh...- la desazon de Willie fue mas que evidente.

-Quizas tu puedas convencerla de que acepte...- intervino el medico buscando apoyo –Pideselo-

-Yo Señor...? Pero si ella no quiere no...-

-Myst...- Ash observo con el ceño fruncido como _ese_ sujeto rodeaba los hombros de _su_ doctora, obligándola a levantar la vista para concentrarla en la suya –Vamos, no sera tan malo...-

-Es que...- balbuceo ella.

-Oye no me obligues a usar mi autoridad...- la  amenazo con un dedo.

Ella se rio –Esta bien.-

-Fantastico- Le acaricio la mejilla –En hora y media vengo por ti- Se dirigio hacia la puerta.

-Estare lista- 

-A propósito, Willhemina- El joven volvio sobre sus pasos y consulto el reloj -¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

-Si señor, ya me voy- la nombrada asintió con inocencia –Solo me tomo un poco de tiempo para hablar con mi amiga-

El doctor solo arqueo las cejas en gesto impaciente y desaparecio luego.

Ash observo a las jóvenes. Por varios segundos ninguna dijo palabra.

-Misty...-

-Willie no empieces- la muchacha le daba la espalda.

-Pero tu sabes lo que significa aceptar su invitación...-

Ella se giro encogiéndose suavemente de hombros. Suspiro –Lo se, Willie, lo se...-

-Entonces?-

-Reconsiderare a Gary.-

Willie se llevo una mano a la frente -¡Pero Misty! dijiste que...-

-Se muy bien lo que dije.- ella la interrumpio –Pero si yo le doy una oportunidad, supongo que tu tambien puedes hacerlo- observo la cara de disconformidad que su amiga le ponia –Hazlo por mi...-

-No me pidas eso... Sabes que no lo soporto.-

-Escucha Willie, yo no he dicho que me iba a casar con él- la joven sonrio- Solo saldremos como amigos-

-Sabes perfectamente que él nunca te considero su amiga. Y que el afecto que siente por ti, esta lejos de ser solo amistad...- se cruzo de brazos, parecia muy enfadada –Respecto a lo otro, no estoy tan segura. Gary de un modo u otro, buscara la forma de convencerte para que te cases con él.-

-Exageras.-

-Solo digo la verdad. Él te quiere.-

-Pero, yo no...-

-Entonces, si tu no lo quieres- la interrumpio Willie -¿Por qué vas a salir con él?-

La joven se quedo muda. Por la expresión de sus ojos, ya no parecia tan segura de si misma.

-Creo que...- empezo con voz suave –Se merece una oportunidad, quizas Gary no sea como parece...-

-Esta bien.- Willie levanto las manos en gesto impaciente –Tu ganas. Haz lo que quiereas, siempre terminas haciendolo-

-Oye...-

-Que te diviertas en tu cita.- le dio un apresurado beso en la mejilla – Adios Misty, nos vemos-

-Pero, Willie...-

La muchacha se dirigio hacia la puerta, luego de lo cual parecio recordar algo, pues volvio sobre sus pasos. Se detuvo para mirar a Ash fijamente.

-¿Lo ves?- alego complementando la charla entre ellos –Te lo dije...-

Y antes de que él pudiera acotar algo, ella ya habia desaparecido.

La otra muchacha se habia quedado con la boca abierta, en el mismo lugar. Ash noto que parecia triste  y confundida, y que no se asemejaba en nada a la joven resuelta y decidida que habia conocido el dia anterior.

Repentinamente ella levanto la cabeza, advirtió que él habia estado mirándola toda el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto a la defensiva- ¿Usted tambien me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer?-

-No, señorita. Pero, supongo que si su amiga le dijo eso, es porque se preocupa por usted- contesto Ash.

-Lo se, perdóneme...- la muchacha suspiro apenada –Es solo que... Por una vez, quisiera que me dejaran manejar las cosas a mi manera. Yo entiendo a Willie, pero... ¿Cómo se que persona es adecuada para mi, sino me dejan conocerla?-

-Es que aquí todos la quieren y no desean que sufra-

-Me sobreprotejen- añadio entornando los ojos –Como si fuera una niña pequeña... Y se olvidan que ya soy grande y tengo derecho a equivocarme.-

-No la  vea de esa forma... Creo que tanta preocupación se debe a que los sentimientos del sujeto no son correspondidos por usted...-

-¿Estaba escuchando mi charla con Willie?- intervino ella poniéndose roja- ¿Cómo se atreve...? –

-Oiga, esta es mi habitación; el internado aquí soy yo... Por si no lo recuerda. Ademas, no fui yo quien inicio esta conversación...-

La joven bajo la cabeza mas ruborizada que antes.

-Le dire algo- dijo Ash- Haga lo que sienta; si usted quiere salir con el sujeto, hágalo. Aunque no me parece conveniente ya que él podria interpretar otra cosa, ¿me entiende?. Pero, si no hace la prueba, nunca descubrira si  estaban o no equivocadas-

Ella lo miro timidamente –Si, gracias- de pronto parecio incomoda –Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer y uste tiene que descansar.-

-Si.-

Se alejo suavemente pero en la puerta se detuvo -¿Sabe?- murmuro –A pesar de que ha salido de usted, es el mejor consejo que me han dado.... Gracias...-

_-No me des las gracias...-_ penso Ash _–Nunca me lo perdonare, si descubres que el tipo te gusta en verdad..._-

-De nada.- observo como ella se alejaba y sintio una especie de presioin en el pecho ¿Miedo?. Los síntomas eran muy parecidos al miedo, pero no era eso precisamente. O quizas si... El miedo a lo que ella descubriria...

_-Reconocelo, Ash..._- se dijo –_No solo te gusta, es algo mas fuerte... ¿Amor? Es pronto para decirlo..._-

Bueno , no se habia enamorado en mucho tiempo. Pero sus sentimientos actuales eran tan diferentes de lo que habia sentido antes, que lo inquietaban. Recordo haber leido que los filosofos antiguos consideraban que el amor era una enfermedad. Un desequilibrio de la mente, el corazon y las emociones.

_-Sin duda lo es..._- penso –_Pero ¿Cómo demonios puede ocurrir tan rapido?. Siempre crei que el amor a primera vista es un mito._-

Entonces se acordo de la FEROMONA. Una sutil señal química sexual, que emiten los animales y los seres humanas. No se la puede oler, se la detecta en forma biológica mas que consciente. La persona indicada emite feromonas que a uno lo vuelven loco.

_-En este caso..._-finalizo Ash – _La persona adecuada es muy hermosa y sin lugar a dudas tiene mi tipo de feromonas..._-

**_To be Continued..._**

Nota:

He aqui el 2do capitulo de esta novela cuatrimestral (o semestral v_vU). Por suerte ya solo restan dos!!! Pido perdon por tardarme tanto, pero sinceramente no tenia inspiracion para escribirlo, algunos ya lo sabian... 

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a quienes me enviaron sus comentarios por review o mail. Tambien a David Morrell por su explicacion detallada sobre el amor a primera vista y la feromona. ha sido mi socorro en la realizacion de este capitulo.

Y gracias fundamentales a quien me facilito el titulo para este fic. Su ayuda ayuda fue, es y sera SIEMPRE muy valiosa para mi. Espero que esta persona pueda trabajar y desarrollar esa idea que alguna vez me conto, y de la cual esta historia cobro vida. Pero, bueno, ya no le insisto mas, porque tiene muhcas cosas en mente (Creo ^^U).

Ah, y Lys... Oye!, no es justo que en tu fic des informaciones precisas de con cuantas gatas ha salido **MI** Ashito (o cuantos hijos haya tenido ^^). Yo no ando ventilando por ahí con cuantas perras ha salido **TU** Jack... (aunque yo investigaria...).

Y como creo que a nadie le interesara saber los asuntos sentimentales de Sumi y Lys (o como ambas se pelean), mejor me voy despidiendo. Hasta dentro de 6 meses!! ( No, tratare de escribir antes, lo prometo ^^). El proximo capitulo se centrara en Misty, y se llamara "El bouquet de rosas blancas".

Hasta pronto!

SUMI

Comentarios, dudas, lo que sea a:

Nanuchan@ciudad.com.ar

Nota extra: El corrector ortografico de Lys se encuentra fuera de servicio, sepan disculpar la ortografia... 


End file.
